1. Field
This invention pertains to a cable force activated assembly which transmits forces to other cables connected to mechanical latching or locking mechanisms as are often found vehicle seat position control and adjustment mechanisms.
2. Background
In recent years, a type of vehicle known as a sport utility vehicle (SUV) has become popular. The SUV offers its owner additional functionalities in addition to carrying passengers. Specifically, SUV's offer a large cargo space so that a single vehicle provides the utility of both a passenger vehicle and a small truck. Because the passenger seats must be moved to create cargo space, the passenger seats in SUV's must perform complex functions such as tilting, collapsing, sliding, etc. To accomplish these complex functions, sophisticated mechanical control mechanisms are required. Sophisticated mechanical control mechanisms present their own unique set of problems, such as packaging the mechanical componentry to enable maximum utilization of available space, protecting cables from wear and breakage caused by excessive loading, minimizing failure from variation in cable travel vehicle-to-vehicle, and transferring motion from a single cable to two or more cables.